Fighting For What's Right
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Manami doesn't have a Guardian Bakugan like her brother. She is only known as 'Kazuhiko's baby sister'. What happens when brother and sister have to fight each other? Based on the Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game for the Wii and DS, with some twists.
1. Chapter 1: The Brawl Begins

**My first Bakugan story! **

**Yaay! **

**Sorry about the bad writing... Its ten minutes past eleven pm and I haven't written much of anything all day... **

-WhyLeoWhy-

She smiled as her Darkus Serpenoid came back to her.

"You'll have to try better, Shuji-kun!" she sang.

"Dang it! Why can't I beat you?! You're just a newbie!" her opponent and the loser of the battle, Shuji, groaned.

"Its cause I was taught by the best brawler ever! My big brother, Kazu-nii!"

"Who the heck is 'Kazu'?"

"Kazuhiko!"

"You're **HIS** younger sister?! Man, he's stronger than Dan!"

"Isn't he the leader of the Battle Brawlers?"

"How do you know about them?"

"Chat rooms."

"Let me try to beat her, Shuji!"

"Akira-kun, you lose more to me than your brother does."

"Those were just flukes!"

"Every time you battle me you lose, Akira-kun. At least Shuji-kun gets lucky." She began to walk away from the brothers.

"Darn you, Manami! We'll defeat you one day!" Shuji and Akira yelled together.

Manami.

Her name. She grinned to herself. She only brawled those two, being as weak as they were, because even though they knew and was crushed by her big brother, they always called her by name. Not Kazuhiko's baby sister.

She is Manami 'Mana' Hitomi, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Mana sat down on the ledge of the fountain, taking out her pouch of Darkus bakugan and beginning to polish them. Despite none of her Bakugan speaking to her, she could always feel that they were happy when they were polished.

"I wonder… how it'll be like, to have a Guardian Bakugan… Like Kazu-nii has Vlad-kun…"

* * *

**Review please!**

**I might be spamming this story with chapters tonight...**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Leonidas

**I probably made Leonidas OOC ;-; **

-I'mSorryLeo!-

Mana walked through the door of the house she shared with her big brother.

"Kazu-nii! Is Okaa-san and Otou-san home?"

"No, they aren't, Mana-chan!" Kazu called from the kitchen. She could smell their dinner being cooked; seems like Kazu was cooking steak and potatoes. She frowned, normally her brother didn't have the money to get that type of food. They normally just had Onigiri and chicken.

"What's the occasion, Kazu-nii?" Mana asked, peeking her head into the kitchen.

"No occasion. Just thought you'd want something other than Onigiri tonight." Kazu said. Kazu didn't look anything like Mana, their only shared trait being their red eyes and pointed eyebrows, of which Mana hid behind her jet black bangs. Her brother had hair of silver, with streaks of red. He was currently just wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with chains; another shared trait, only Mana's shirt was purple with the Darkus symbol in black.

"Kay! Need any help, Kazu-nii?"

"Nope. Go to your room, Mana-chan. I'll call you when food's ready."

"Okay, Kazu-nii!" with that, she ran up the stairs, ignoring her brother's yell to stop running in the house.

* * *

Taking off the chains that were looped around her jeans, she flopped onto her bed and snuggled into their warmth. She'd relax before checking the Bakugan website again; see if any rankings became higher. Her brother had said that he was trying to make money by brawling with Vlad-kun. He said he was going to try and challenge Dan Kuso soon.

She chuckled to herself, remembering Shuji's comment from earlier. Her brother was way tougher than Dan.

She jumped up, somehow landing right behind her desk chair. Sliding into said chair, she looked up the current bakugan rankings, looking for 'Kazuhiko Hitomi' or any other brawler she knew.

Strange… no one with her brother's name was in the rankings. The only new guy was this guy called Marduk, who was climbing up the ranks quickly.

No matter… her brother would hopefully show up soon. She was, though her ranking was low.

"I'll help Onii-san defeat everyone…" she vowed quietly. Picking up the cell she had left behind earlier, she ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Kazu-nii! I'm going out again! I'm taking my cell and I'm just going to the park."

"Alright, Mana-chan! Be careful."

"Don't worry, Kazu-nii!" with that, the blackette ran out of her house, sliding into her simple silver sandals.

* * *

Mana ran to the park, and sat on the fountain's ledge again.

"I'll help Onii-san defeat everyone…" she vowed quietly again.

She saw a flash of light from above. Jumping slightly, she looked up.

…!

"A Bakugan…?" A Darkus one, at that. The small ball landed on the ground, and tapped her sandal. Leaning down, she picked it up gently and held it in her palm.

"You're… a Bakugan, right?" she asked.

"Last I checked." the bakugan replied gruffly, "Who are you? What is this place?"

"I'm Manami! Call me Mana though. This is Earth. What's your name?"

"...Leonidas."

"Nice to meet you, Leonidas! Would you like to be my partner?" Too soon?

"..." the bakugan was silent for a minute, "I sense that the only way for me to bring out my power is to fight with a human… I accept your offer."

"Yay! I have a Guardian Bakugan!"

-Thisisalinebreakrespectthemakeshiftlinebreak-

**Review! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3: Nicknames and Protection

**Third chapter! **

-EverythingIsForMinami-

"Where are we going, again?"

"To my home! You're gonna meet my brother!"

"Your… brother?"

"Mhm! His name is Kazuhiko Hitomi! But I call him Kazu-nii!"

"Kazu-"

"Its a nickname! Hmm… do you want a nickname? How about Leo?"

"..."

"Your nickname is Leo!"

"..."

"Heehee!"

"You are a strange human, aren't you?"

"People tell me I am, Leo. But my brother likes the fact that I'm unique." Mana smiled at Leo, before placing her new partner on her shoulder and beginning to hum to the tune of _Send it on_ by the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, and Selena Gomez.(I DO NOT OWN!)

Her humming was stopped by the ring of her cell phone. She quickly answered it, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Dinner's ready, Mana-chan."

"Kay, Kazu-nii! I want you to meet someone when I get home!"

"Did you get a partner?"

"How'd you know?!"

"Cause you don't make too many friends."

"Meanie!" Mana pouted, "I'll be home soon. Then you get-a meet Leo!"

"Make it sooner than soon, kid."

"Don't call me that!"

"Heh. Bye, Mana-chan."

"Bye, Kazu-nii!"

Mana hung up, and placed her phone back into her pocket, before placing Leo into her Bakugan pouch, despite his protests and threats. She then broke out into a run, soon slamming open the door to her home, "I'm home, Kazu-nii!"

"Dining room! Hurry before your food gets cold!"

"I'm hurrying!"

"Don't run in the house!"

"You told me to hurry!"

"Fast walk, don't run!"

"But running is quicker!"

"But you could get hurt!"

"... Meanie." Mana was now in the doorway of the dining room, walking across it to her seat across from her brother, before using one hand to shovel steak and potatoes into her mouth and the other to put Leo on the table so he could meet Vlad-kun and Kazu.

Vlad-kun and Leo seemed to get along a bit... Kazu was polite to Leo, but her partner was just… angry. That's all his mood was.

Just pure anger at the world.

* * *

After dinner was bedtime; Kazu didn't want her to lose sleep.

Her big brother stroked her hair gently before leaving the room, once she was asleep. Vlad-kun always stayed longer; Kazu always asked him to.

* * *

"I'll protect her…" Kazuhiko found himself muttering in his own room, looking at his feathered coat and white half-mask. He pulled up the majority of his hair into a defying-gravity ponytail, and placed on his half-mask and coat.

"I'll protect her from Marduk… For as long as possible. She can't know…" he took a deep breath,

"Everything I do is for her. Even if I have to help Hal G and Naga enslave the Bakugan. As long as she is safe."

Vladitor floated into his room.

"Minami is asleep and safe." he reported.

"Thanks, Vladitor." _Marduk _told his partner, "Let's defeat some late-night brawlers, shall we?" With a 'nod' from Vladitor, Marduk left his house, locking each door and reinforcing each window.

Time to hunt...

-ProtectHerFromMarduk-

**Kazuhiko and Marduk officially remind me of Masquerade and Alice XD **

**Review, please! **


	4. Chapter 4: Tag Team with Dan

**Hopefully I didn't make Dan OOC... **

"C'mon, Hitomi!" She inwardly sighed; Shuji was using her last name.

"Or are you scared to face us both at the same time?"

"Nah, I just don't want to."

"Too bad, you have to!" Akira and Shuji both pulled out Gate Cards.

"Hey! That's low, even for you two!" Mana's ears twitched as she turned, spotting Dan Kuso.

"Dan! What're you doing here?!"

"Originally, just looking for a good battle. Looks like I found one." Dan said, before looking at Mana, "Mind if I join in?"

"Its fairer if you do." Mana said, "Manami, but call me Mana."

"I'm Dan."

"I know."

Both took out Gate Cards.

**"Field… Open!"**

**"Gate Card… Set!"**

Mana had the first turn, "Bakugan… Brawl!" she threw out her Darkus Ravenoid, "Bakugan… Stand!"

Ravenoid landed on Mana's own Gate Card, Joker's Wild. It was a card she had gotten from her big brother when she first began to play.

Shuji's turn.

"Bakugan… Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Saurus!"

The Saurus had landed on Mana's gate card. Grinning, the fight began.

"Gate Card... Open! Joker's Wild! Since I have a Darkus bakugan in the fight, I automatically win!"

"That card should be banned!" Shuji groaned.

"Nice play!" Dan praised her.

"Thanks." Mana grinned. It was Dan's turn.

"Bakugan… Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go, Drago!"

"With pleasure, Dan!" Dan's Dragonoid, Drago, replied. Akira sent out a bakugan as well; Another Saurus, of which Drago quickly defeated.

"Gate Card… Set!" Mana sent out her Leonidas Character Gate Card. It had appeared in her room, as well as Leo's character ability card, just that morning.

"Bakugan… Brawl!" she threw Leo out to his Gate Card, "Bakugan, stand! Let's defeat them, Leo!"

"Yes… Defeat them we shall!" Leo roared, raring for battle. Shuji was wise and sent a Bakugan- Mantris- on his own Gate Card, but he was soon challenged by Dan and his Griffon. Dan swiftly won that battle.

Akira… wasn't so smart, sending one of his Centipoids onto Leo's gate card.

She grinned, "Gate Card… Open!"

_Leonidas G-Power, 870 Gs._

_Centipoid G-Power… 500 Gs._

"Ugh!" Akira frantically tried to look for a good Ability card to fight Leo with, but quickly failed. Leo tore the Centipoid to shreds, before returning to Mana.  
"You did awesome, Leo!" she praised.  
"I need more…" Leo said, "I need to destroy more!"

"Kay! Let's go again! Bakugan Brawl!" she threw out Leo again. Shuji was swiftly taken out, his Manion the only one left. Dan and Akira had a fight; Drago vs Centipoid. Drago quickly won, and the brawl was over.

* * *

"You're not half bad, Mana!" Dan grinned. Shuji and Akira were dragging themselves home.

"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself, Dan." Mana replied, grinning.

"Nice Partner you got there, by the way. Though he's a bit…"

"Violent?"

"Yeah…"

"He's just eager to win!"

"Haha… Same here. I like him." Dan held out his hand, "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure!" Mana exclaimed, shaking Dan's hand without thinking.

"I'll invite you to the Brawler's chatroom later, so you can meet everyone else."  
"Alright. See you then, then."

And the Pyrus Brawler and the Darkus brawler parted way

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dan's Defeat

She had been waiting for hours for the invite.

Leo on her shoulder, check.

Webcam, check.

She smiled brightly when the invite appeared on her screen, clicking on it.

"And there she is." Dan gestured to her.

"Hey." she greeted.  
"So you're Mana and Leo." a boy with glasses, Marucho?, spoke.

"Yup! You're Marucho, right?"

"That is correct."

"Nice ta meetcha!"

"Same to you." Marucho gave her a nod. Mana began to speak with each of the Brawlers happily for a few hours, before her brother called her for dinner. Apologizing, she logged off and went to the dining room for some Onigiri and leftover steak. After dinner, the normal routine happened; she went to bed.

* * *

"Its time, huh, Vladitor?" Kazuhiko placed his half mask on his face, "I already called Kuso out."

"We'll defeat him easily, Marduk."

"Indeed."

Marduk left his house, heading directly for his meeting place with Dan.

Only hours later would his name be fully known.

When he defeated, and crushed, Dan Kuso at his own game.

* * *

For days after, Dan and Drago weren't seen. No one knew why, exactly.

They only knew that he had been defeated by a Darkus brawler who used dirty tricks to win. They also rarely saw Mana; all points lead to her. Darkus Brawler… 'Dirty Tricks' could be translated into being over-aggressive.

Runo and Julie quickly jumped to this conclusion, and gave Mana the cold shoulder. Marucho did nearly the same; but he was looking for a bit more proof to prove that it was really Mana.

… Didn't mean he wasn't wary and untrusting. Mana didn't even know what was going on with Shun, but it wouldn't surprise her if he thought she defeated Dan as well.

The only person who really gave her a chance was Alice, who was actually quite nice.

* * *

"Here, Mana." Alice had a Darkus Ability Card in her hand, "I got this for you. It may help you and Leo someday."

The card was Alpha Blaster, Leo's character ability card.

"Honestly, I just found it." the orangette admitted, "I guessed that it must be Leo's."

"Thanks anyway, Alice-san." Mana smiled, placing her new card into her pouch; there was a special little pocket for both gate cards and ability cards.

"Its no problem." Alice smiled back, "I'm sorry that everyone else is giving you the cold shoulder though. You don't seem the type to use dirty tactics."

"Its fine. Its not like I'm not used to having barely any friends." Mana chuckled to herself, "Before I meet you guys, I only had Kazu-nii and Vlad-kun."

"Vlad-kun?"

"Hai. He's my big brother's partner bakugan. He's really nice too."

"I see. I'd like to meet your big brother sometime." Alice smiled gently; there was no hostility, per usual.

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you too, Alice-san." Mana grinned, "He's always happy to meet my friends."

-LeoIsInnocent!BelieveMe!-

**Five chapters in like five hours...**

**Imma go to bed. **

**Its 3:07 am. **

**Review!**

_**Edit, 4-26-15: Changed the final scene and added a scene with Alice and Mana talking. Thanks to SHSL Hope G Komaeda for the suggestion of rewriting it; looking back the original kinda... **_

_**Was really bad, oh my god, really bad XD **_

_**I also attempted to fix the previous chapters. ^^' **_

**_Like I said two days ago, review! :D _**

**_Its 5:15 am, and as I am listening to Cosmic Love by Florence and The Machine(Not owned by me. XD), I shall be working on chapter six of Fighting For What's Right! *3* Keep on brawling, my friends. _**


End file.
